Independence Day: Mass Contact: Codex
by D'terran
Summary: After the War of '96, Humanity spread to the stars. In 2012, a research team on Mars discover the Prothean Ruins and eventually the Charon Relay. Years later, an attempted invasion of the colony of Shanxi would expose the United Systems Alliance to the wider galaxy. This is a Codex for my new series. Hope you enjoy!
1. Story Points

Independence Day/Mass Effect Crossover story

War of 1996

Three day long attempted invasion of Earth by species named "Locusts"

Locust mothership destroyed alongside most ground assault vessels, few vessels survive

Technology harvested and reverse engineered

December 1996, world unified under the banner of United Nations of Earth, a single world government

2001 - Plans to begin exploration on Mars headed by Director of Earth Space Defence, David Levinson, one of the heroes of the War of '96

2002 - First Manned mission to Mars launched from Launch Complex 39 at the John F. Kennedy Space Center

Mission launched using earliest forms of Fusion Drives

2009 - Terraformation of Mars begins and exploratory missions, designated Ares Missions, are sent out to research sections of the planet

2012 - Ares IV mission discovers ancient alien ruins near the southern pole of Mars

Translated data found their gives Humanity access to a new realm of technology, though it is quickly found that the new "Mass Effect" technology is stagnating after a certain point if followed entirely

2014 - First human vessel equipped with a Locust designed Faster Than Light drive, called a "Wormhole Drive" makes a successful run to the edge of the solar system from Earth

A few weeks later, a second test allows the same vessel to reach the Alpha Centauri system within a few weeks rather than years

2016 - The first colonization vessel departs Earth and settles on a terraformed Alpha Centauri B, better known as Proxima

Proxima settled with a heavier military presence than civilian, due to Xenophobia of Earth, but more civilians arrive to expand the agricultural and infrastructural foundations of the Proxima colony

Continued research of the Prothean ruins on Mars reveals a device hidden beneath the surface of Charon, one of Pluto's moons

2017 - Excavation of Charon Mass Relay is finished because of Relay's sudden activation

Human xenophobia on Earth leads to a fear that the relay could be used against humanity, and many wish for the relay to be destroyed

The idea is shot down by David Levinson as he theorises the Relay's destruction would cause a massive energy burst to lash out and destroy the entire Sol System

2018 - Relay is moved far out of Sol system using most of the few Military warships the UNE has

This practice would become standard for any other relays that are found

Fear of the Mass Relays causes many citizens and political officials to push for an expanded military arm in space

2022 - The Proxima colony has reached the population goal of *5 million citizens to become its own independent government

2023 - United Nations of Earth is replaced by the United Systems Alliance government with the main military branch being the United Systems Military Command

2024 - The United Systems Vessel (USV) Crossroads is launched as the flagship of the USMC Navy

2040 - USMCN consists of well over 250 warships using a mix of both Mass Effect And Locust Technology

2050 - World Mourns the loss of David Levinson and launches a new class of exploratory vessel in his honor, the United Systems Science Vessel (USSV) Levinson

2100 - United Systems Alliance flourishing

USMC boasts a fleet of over 1500 warships spread across a slowly growing Alliance controlled space

2157 - Another Mass Relay is discovered by the Alliance

The Levinson is sent to study it as several military vessels begin towing the relay out of the nearby solar system

A Turian scouting party finds the unknown vessels after a probe is sent through the activated relay, which subsequently destroyed itself in a nuclear fireball upon finding an alien fleet, causing the Turian patrol fleet to travel through the relay

USSV Levinson manages to hide behind the towing/escort fleet as the towing fleet engages the Turian vessels

Only a single Dunkirk class frigate is lost while only a single Turian destroyer and two frigates manage to escape through the Relay and inform their homeworld of Palaven what had occurred

Turian stealth probes that are sent through to the relay find a colony in the system near the towed relay and the Turians begin gathering forces to invade what they believe to be the alien's homeworld

USMCN sends reinforcements as soon as word is passed down that an unknown alien entity attacked the towing force

The Alliance colony of Shanxi receives several Warsaw class battlecruisers as reinforcements as well as several more Dunkirk frigates and Abrams destroyers and twin Iowa class battleships

One Earth week later, a large Turian invasion force arrives in system

Surprised at the quick build-up of forces over the planet, as well as the pure size of some of the alien vessels, the Turians still believe in their numerical superiority and "advanced technology" of their ships

What follows is nothing short of a bloodbath, as the orbiting Pearl Harbor class defensive stations open up with MACs and Plasma lances alongside the USMC vessels,

While the kinetic weapons were slightly less effective than the plasma lances, that wasn't saying much

Turian invasion forces were surrounded by a pincer tactic as ordered by the Human Admiral Dylan Hiller and were quickly destroyed with only several troop transport vessels managing to escape to the Relay

As soon as word gets to Palaven of the massive losses over the alien "Homeworld," Turian leaders begin a buildup of military assets for a large-scale war

The massive buildup of Turian forces, and the mysterious disappearance of a large amount of Turian forces, does not escape the notice of the Citadel Council members

Two weeks after the Turian slaughter at Shanxi, an Asari Diplomatic vessel carrying envoys of all three Council species contacts the USMC vessels near the Relay designated 314 and requests a cease-fire where the events could be explained in detail

After the inevitable language barrier is overcome, the two other council members are shocked at several revelations about what occurred

1\. Turian forces fired at the Human vessels without hailing them first

2\. Turians tried to hide the operation from the Council

3\. Turian forces at both the Relay and Shanxi were easily destroyed

4\. The planet wasn't their homeworld, but a colony on the outer edges of their space

And 5. The Humans were far more advanced than the Citadel races in many different fields, from tactics to weapons technologies

Human technologies, including Wormhole Drives, were kept as much a secret as possible as to not give the Council any leeway

Wormhole drives had advanced so much that they theoretically could surpass the FTL speeds a Mass Relay provided though there wasn't much reason to test this up until this point

The three Council diplomats are quick to notice the Xenophobia that is shown by Humanity and they ask about it

Not wanting to give away too much, a heavily redacted version of the War of 1996 is explained to them and the diplomats, bar the Turian express understanding at the Xenophobic species

The Salarian and Asari diplomats could see how unwilling the Humans could be with future relations as the attempted invasion of one of their colonies most likely added to their Xenophobia

Continued negotiations see the payment of reparations from the Turians to the Alliance, a list of laws to be followed in either party's space, smaller trade agreements for the eezo that the Alliance didn't quite need, and borders

The Alliance is permitted to grow in the area of space that the rest of the galaxy tended to avoid, even if some claimed territories in it, the Attican Traverse

The Turians would be ridiculed in the galactic community for their aggressive attack in Human space and their attempt to hide it from the Council and the Citadel species, and their seat upon the Council itself is brought into question

Humanity is feared by the galaxy at large for their ability to decimate what was supposed to be the strongest military in the galaxy

Humanity carries an embassy on the Citadel, but wish to remain independent from the Citadel, which causes many throughout Citadel space to become offended

They believed Humanity believed itself to be above the Council

The United Systems Alliance would grow slowly but surely over the next 20 Earth-Years

 _ **Author's Note: This is just a series of points to see if people would actually want to read a story like this. Leave some feedback please!**_


	2. Revisions

Revisions based on feedback:

*Population changed from 50 million to 5 million based on suggestion from KE12, and to respond to your comment, while they did have the Locust fighter for 60 years, they were working in secret from the other governments from the world, as well as the fact that they only had the one and couldn't very well take it apart for research purposes. After the war, every country on Earth knew about the Locust vessels and had ample supplies to study them so I believe this explains the massive jump in technology so quickly.

To user ExS-DrIfTeRr - I chose those names for several reasons. While I know many pointed it out in ID4 that the Americans come to save the day, I figured it would make sense that they would become a frontline leader to unite the planet under a single banner seeing as how they did figure out how to take down the disk shaped vessels. I also chose names that seemed familiar to both the real world and the Mass Effect universe. United Systems Alliance was meant to allow me the opportunity to not have to differ to much from the standard names used in Mass Effect such as the "Alliance" or "Systems Alliance" when it is spoken about in conversation. I admit I did see the similarities to American acronyms with the United Systems Alliance (USA), I tried to make it differ from that using acronyms such as United Systems Vessel (USV) or United Systems Science Vessel (USSV). If there is a substantial number of people that do not like the similarities to the United States of America's military acronyms, then I will change it to something else, however if you are the only one that is uncomfortable with the acronyms I am comfortable with, I will not be changing it. I hope you understand and thank you for the feedback.

To user Strato1 - I do have a personal explanation for both the Reapers and Locusts in my head but I will not spoil it. Also I will have to follow the canon plot a little bit just to give myself a bearing to work off of but I will definitely try to make it clear that this is a COMPLETELY different humanity compared to the one that in in ME.

To user Tdritzman - the gap of power is similar to Nazi Germany vs the Allies during WWII, Humanity has the more powerful vessels but the Council species has had a very long time to build up military forces. Quality over Quantity. That is why I noted the Turians were confident in the pure number of vessels they had over Shanxi even though Humanity had bigger and more powerful vessels (in some cases). The Turians simply under-estimated their enemy as they did in the Canon ME Timeline.

To user Shadowmaster91 - First off, thank you for being the first to comment on this story idea of mine, but could you explain to me what exactly is a "HFY" type of fic?


	3. Codex Update

Codex Update:

Ships of the Line (2157) -

Yamato Class - Dreadnought

Bismarck Class Light - Dreadnought

Enterprise Class - Heavy Carrier

Lexington Class - Light Carrier

Iowa Class - Battleship

Missouri Class - Heavy Battleship

Chiron Class - Light Battleship

Steven Hiller Class - Battlecruiser

Whitmore Class - Heavy Cruiser

Casse Class - Light Cruiser

Churchill Class - Destroyer

Washington Class - Light Destroyer

Abrams Class - Heavy Destroyer

Dunkirk Class - Frigate

Heracles Class - Light Frigate

Paris Class - Heavy Frigate

(REDACTED) Class - Stealth Frigate

(REDACTED) Class - Stealth Heavy Frigate

Pearl Harbor Class Defensive Station

Armed with a mix of Locust and Human based defensive and offensive technologies

Placement based on strategic importance

80 placed in orbit of Earth and Proxima

40 placed over High Value colonies

10 placed over "Start-up" colonies

20 placed over Mass Relays

Manhattan Class Headquarter Station

One placed over Earth, Proxima, Arcturus, and (REDACTED)

Carries a large variety of defensive and offensive technologies

Used as command stations for the USMCN

Hephaestus Class Construction Facilities

Ship manufacturing and resupply facilities

Placed in orbit of all strategically important colonies

Also placed over larger asteroids and moons

Multiple are placed over specific colonies

Ship-Board Weapon Systems

Advanced Locust Plasma Lance

Mass Accelerator Cannon

Onager Heavy Rail Cannon

Plasma Onager Heavy Cannon

Advanced Laser Defense Guns

Disruptor Torpedoes (Reverse-engineered from captured Turian tech and enhanced with anti-matter)

Mk-12 Antimatter Missile

Mk-18 Cold-Fusion Nuclear Warhead

Mk-05 Tactical Stealth Mines

 _ **Author's Note: This update comes alongside my first chapter for**_ **Independence Day: Mass Contact** ** _so go check it out if you wish. Thank you for any feedback! - D'terran_**


	4. Codex Update 02

More Revisions:

Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating recently. I have started working and have needed time to get everything stabilized. Now that everything is stable, I can begin working on my stories again. Now I wanted to start off by discussing an interesting thought brought up by user AmethystPone. When looking at ships from any other science fiction series, you have to look at the variations of technology. ME vessels tend to have armor made up of light composite materials, if I remember correct. This made their eezo cores more efficient as it didn't have to lower too much mass. My humanity differs, however, because they do not solely rely on reverse-engineered prothean tech. Sure it may be used in some things in both military and civilian life, but the relays aren't the primary means of FTL travel for the Alliance. The relays are a secondary with the Locust wormhole drives being the primary. All this means that my humanity can build bigger vessels that can use steel or titanium alloys for armor plating. Their vessels are not limited by the sole use of eezo like the council is. I hope this clears things up a bit, but if not, feel free to leave a comment. Thank you for the input.

To user Chloe, lovely name might I add, the designations of cruiser and battleship, in my story at least, is very similar to WW2 era naval combat. You have frigates and destroyers using their smaller size and faster speeds to engage enemies quickly getting close so that the enemy may not be able to use their heavier weapons accurately. Cruisers, battlecruisers, and battleships tend to be allocated to heavy artillery support both in space and in orbit over an enemy world. Carriers tend to stay well out of range of enemy cannons, or in the case of kinetic weapons well out of acceptable targeting range, while launching large amounts of fighter and bomber craft. We know from ME lore that no other race in ME used fighters as heavily as Humanity due to their large amount of combat experience with both types of craft. Carriers will launch fighters to distract enemy fighters, if any, and harass the point defensive systems of larger vessels. Bombers can hit smaller precise targets like weapon systems or barrier generators. My personal list for ship sizes is fairly simple IMO. Council frigates are gunboat size to the Alliance, Council destroyers are frigate sized, Council cruisers are destroyer sized and so on and so forth. The difference is when you get to Battleships. I cannot recall nor have I found any reference to any council race using battleships so Alliance battleships are roughly the same size as a standard Council Dreadnought with Alliance carriers being about the size of the Destiny Ascension and Alliance Dreadnoughts being even larger. If you wish for specific numbers like meter or kilometer lengths, I hope this information can prove useful to you, but I will not be going into such specific details unless the story demands it. Sorry, but I really wasn't all that good at math. Plus, I suck when it comes to the metric system. I truly do. Thank you for the feedback!

As a personal update I would like to explain the command deck structures on my vessels. Every ship type, barring the obvious fighters and bombers, have a CIC, or Command Information Center built into the centermost area aboard a ship. There is also a 'Bridge' which can allow the command crew to have a look at a battle with their own eyes without trying to judge what is going on from external cameras and sensors. That was an issue I had with the 2005 Battlestar Galactica. I loved how they commanded from the CIC but I wish we had some sort of viewscreen or something. That way we could have seen their shock at seeing actual basestars ambushing them instead of just blips on the DRADIS. That is why I'm carrying on the modern naval tradition of having both a CIC and a bridge built into every ship. Though I personally imagined that in times of battle, armored combat shields would slide over any viewports if they were activated by a ship's crew, kind of like the bridge on the Destiny in Stargate Universe. I hope that makes sense to you guys. I'm trying my best to describe what I'm thinking but if you need more clarification, comment down below. I will try to explain further unless there is a commenter who understands what I'm trying to convey and gets to you first. To anyone that helps out, I sincerely thank you.

To Blaze1992, no. ID: Resurgence did NOT happen in my timeline. While the tech I use for my version of Humanity is basically more advanced versions of the tech we see in that film, that storyline did not occur. I was a fan of the tech in that film, but not the story, though it did have its moments I won't lie. Namely the kid relieving himself on the alien landing deck.

To everyone else, I thank you sincerely for the comments and support. I, again, apologise for the lack of updates recently but I hope you understand why I there haven't been that many updates as of late.

Finally I hope to be putting up a new chapter of Independence Day: Mass Contact within the next two days with a new chapter for Stargate: Enterprise to follow soon after that. Thank you again and goodnight, or good day depending on your time zone. - D'terran


End file.
